


无还之夏

by Obelisky



Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [2]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obelisky/pseuds/Obelisky
Summary: ·千手柱间X宇智波斑（柱斑） 宇智波斑&泉奈（亲情向）一个发生在夏天的故事。正剧向，时间点为建村之后。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905079
Kudos: 8





	无还之夏

天实在太热了。  
当然，天热只是借口而已。春天可以太干，夏天可以太热，秋天可以太燥，冬天也可以太冷。雨雪天到处都是湿的，大晴天阳光太刺眼。借口……要多少有多少。  
宇智波斑躺在二楼的叠敷上。他清醒得很，可依然躺着，盘算着大概还有多长时间会被找上门。新村建立事务冗杂，成天有开不完的族长会议。迎来送往里多了无数个大小家族，聚在一起叽叽喳喳的，堆积的虚伪笑容中先前杀得满脸血光仿佛都没有擦干净。他一场会都不想参加。  
参加了又有什么用呢？他想着。他有时打发火核去。火核也很乐意代劳。在厌倦了征战的宇智波内部，火核现在比他更受欢迎。但火核争来的也不过是五到十年内的蝇头小利。宇智波人看不清这些，每次还觉得欢欣鼓舞……而他，只觉得浪费时间。  
在柱间关于“火影”的承诺无法落到实处的那一天起，宇智波斑看明白了，这一切只是一场政治游戏。它不流血，却比流血的战争更撕心裂肺。它是那些真枪实剑的战争的延伸，变成了披着温文虚伪外壳的暗斗。它索取的比它给与的要多得多的多。  
那么，宇智波会变成什么样呢？他继续躺着想。他有如一条败犬，尽管他从不屑于承认，可事实正是如此。宇智波人是现实的：他们能在战乱中，因为力量的崇拜而选择依附，自然能在看似和平的日月将他一掀而下。他不擅长暗斗。不对，是他一直是个坦荡的人……他选择以绝对力量决定胜负，而非拐弯抹角的口蜜腹剑。  
泉奈。你要是看到了这样的宇智波会是怎样的心情呢？他捂着自己的眼睛。眼睛是不会回答他的。他只能感觉掌心的覆盖让这双眼在闷热凝滞的空气中变得更加燥热。他现在连一个说话的人也没有。就算想说，也只能和自己说。而他又有些渴——因为这该死的鬼天气。  
想吃冰。想和泉奈分一根冰棍。前者只要爬起来走下楼就可以实现。而后者已经成为一个永远无从兑付的渴望。泉奈是反对和千手议和的，直到生命的弥留时刻都强烈反对着。泉奈素来不信任千手。他早该明白，两族的弟弟们比起天真的哥哥们更加务实——柱间给他的承诺在某种意义上需要千手扉间首肯。而千手扉间则是柱间身后代表着整个家族利益的核心人物。他相信自己的弟弟到最后都没有怨恨过千手扉间——怨恨是存在的，针对的是不可信的千手全族而非个人。血海深仇是埋在血管里的，不会因为终于厌倦的战争而停止搏动。坦率地说，最先放下仇恨的天真之虎，很有可能会第一个被刚刚认知为同伴的鬣狗吃掉。  
宇智波……会衰微下去。宇智波，会因为这场愚蠢的联合最终变成书本上悲剧的代名词。做出这个决定的人是他又不是他。他早就没法代领宇智波了。在泉奈死后，权力已经悄然从他手中溜走。是宇智波们真正做出联合的选择。他被抛开了。他什么也没有。是的，就连柱间真正能给他的，也不过是一些看似荣耀实则毫无意义的东西。  
但偶尔，他也会因为这些东西是柱间赠与……而稍微有些高兴。  
就比如——  
他感到了一丝凉意。  
这些冰冷的气息贴着他的嘴边，黏着他的嘴唇，又散发着一种甜滋滋的气味，让他忍不住分开牙齿，感受着一些凉凉的、融化了的甜腻腻的液体滑进口腔。是甜牛奶味的冰棍。这是一种经典口味，在夏季，在族地走街串巷的小摊贩会沿街吆喝。泉奈喜欢买。泉奈总会买那种两根连在一起的分享装。嘴里叼着一根另一根给他——  
是一模一样的味道。  
他仍然闭着眼睛，只是嘴稍微张大了一些，舌与口腔灵活地吮着冰棒尖儿。他听见柱间在笑、含糊不清地笑，像是嘴里也含着点什么。他不耐烦地哼了一声，睁开一只眼，正瞥见柱间侧坐在他身边，嘴里跟泉奈似的叼着一根冰棍，手上另一支则抵在他的唇边。  
他从柱间手上夺下属于自己的这根。柱间顺从地松开手，递给了他。他用牙在冰棍上咬了个缺口，含在嘴里，似乎不想多话地转过了身，继续背对着柱间。  
“我在想，明明让火核跟你传达过有很重要的事，你没有来，是不是热到中暑了。”柱间说。  
“哼。”他鼻腔里喷出这样一个声音作为回答。自从“火影”的事情生变之后，他有一段时间没有见过柱间。柱间也很默契地没有来找他。他们能谈什么呢？他们什么也谈不了。他按照礼节送去了贺礼，也同样收到了礼节性的回礼。他不需要柱间当面表示歉意。隔阂不是柱间能造成的。他没有办法让柱间再做一次先前的选择题——自己或扉间：初心一致的过去，还是这个更加庞大的、代表着更多看不明晰畅想的未来。  
可是，尽管如此，看到柱间的脸还是让这个燥热的夏天变得明朗了起来。  
“斑。”柱间含着冰棍哼哼着。“今天真的很热。你不会真中暑了吧。”  
愚蠢的问题。在他正打算反驳的时候，柱间果不其然地又饶舌地补上了一句。“真是的，三十多的大人了，还会犯这么愚蠢的错误吗！”  
“我没有！”于是他忍不住抬高了声音回答了柱间。他先是气鼓鼓的，可又有些想笑。但忍住了。他还是没有从叠敷上跳起来，只继续背对着柱间舔着冰棒。  
“我以为是火核来找我。”他说。  
“我想我应该亲自来看你。”  
“这不是你未经允许跳进二楼窗户的理由吧！”他终于回过头瞪了柱间一眼，面对着对方一脸无辜甚至显得有些好笑的表情时，语气也终于随之软化了下来。“这里是宇智波。”他还是皱着眉头说。“就算是火影，有权利直接跳进其他家族族长的卧室吗？”  
“火影”的发音很重。他知道自己还是在为这件事生气着，不知不觉把情绪展现给了柱间。他不介意柱间知道他不高兴。如果换一个人听见了这种话，大概又会变成难以预料的展开吧。  
“我敲了楼下的门。”柱间回答的理直气壮，完全没有纠结他的语调，像是完全不在乎他乱发脾气。他明白柱间说敲了门，就一定这样做了。不过，在他看来这仍旧不是柱间现在出现在这的理由。于是他叼着冰棍从牙缝里蹦出了几个字：  
“到底有什么事需要你亲自来说？”  
单刀直入——没有废话。这些怨气早晚该要解决的。  
柱间回避了这个问题。他也不着急听到答案。所以他便安安静静的，背对着柱间继续吃着冰棍。他能感到柱间一直在盯着他看。这和从前一样，令他背脊上凉飕飕的，仿佛夏天已经被秋风吹走。他缩了缩肩膀，刻意装作自己并不介怀，闭起眼睛把注意力全集中在冰棍上。他想象着泉奈从背后扑过来，大笑着把手上的冰棍扯成两根，将其中一支喂进他的嘴里。他的弟弟搂着他的脖子。天色暗了，夕阳染红了去庙会的路。这是战争的间隙。在这永不归还的夏季里宇智波还是宇智波。他还拥有着弟弟。他还拥有着真正爱着他的人。  
有人撩动着他披在背上的头发。  
“柱间。”他出声抗议道。  
柱间并没有松开手。他感到因为头发被揭开，背面吹拂过一些凉风。柱间用手指梳理着他的头发，动作很轻，牵扯着头皮酥酥麻麻的。柱间开口问道：  
“你披着头发不热吗？”  
“你好像自己也是披着头发的吧。”他大声说。  
“但是斑的头发比我厚很多吧。”柱间说，停顿了一下又讲。“我以前也问过你这个问题。”  
是了。他一直记得的。那是很早之前，是万花筒写轮眼刚刚开启的时候。在作战中长时间维持着万花筒开启带来的消耗是先前无法想像的。在那个时候，他想起自己曾经看过的古籍上记载的存续查克拉的方法——一些女性忍者往往使用长发作为载体，将之变作攻守兼备的武器。虽然听上去非常可疑但确实是没什么副作用的手段，姑且值得一试。到夏天时他的头发已经有些长了，发尾正挠着他的颈子，而柱间的还是和儿时一样短。他记得那天柱间非常轻松的、用询问每日心情一样的口气在交战中问起来，为什么突然留起了头发。  
真实的理由当然不能说。他们是敌人，如果这个法门是真的，他不能透露给自己的对手，如果是假的，就更不能暴露自己居然这么容易上当。他们还是像以前一样交着手，直到争斗又和先前的无数次那样在伤亡中消停下去。等再次战场见面时，他注意到柱间也留起了长发。  
“如果只有斑一个人留长发的话，感觉我好像输掉了啊！”他的对手是这样说的。  
想想也只有柱间干得出来。  
柱间依旧轻柔地梳理着他的头发。他感到这只手摸到了他的后颈，擦了一把他颈脖上细细密密的汗珠。  
“果然还是很热吧，就不能好好打理一下吗，斑？”柱间用一种很苦恼的、说教式的口吻对他说。  
“要你管吗？”他顶了一句，没有回头。冰棒所剩无几。他仔仔细细地舔着木棍上残留的甜味。被融化的冰水浸透了的木棍粗糙的磨着他的舌头。有一种木头独有的涩与苦。正像是如今的柱间在他心中的感受。  
在以前，帮哥哥打理头发是泉奈的差事。他忽然又想。  
说差事是不恰当的。泉奈喜欢玩他蓬松的长发。下了战场的泉奈时不时会显露出少年人该有的生活热忱。在这种季节，在他百无聊赖咬着冰棍看忍法册的时候，泉奈会坐在他身后，仔细为他梳理长发。将那些不服帖的发尾规规矩矩地为他束在脑后，扎出一个漂亮的马尾。有时候，泉奈会顺手把一些小物件给他插在头发里，作为装饰。  
“哥哥怎样都很好看！”他的弟弟在完成了自己无伤大雅的恶作剧之后，会拍着手愉快大笑。  
“斑无论怎么收拾都会很好看。但是斑需要收拾一下，才能显得脸不那么吓人。”他听见柱间说。  
“你才吓人。”他这样说完，眼里自然而然浮现出柱间的笑容，忽然觉得自己毫无说服力，只能努努嘴。“玩够了没有？”  
柱间没有回答他。他感到柱间的手比先前有些重，几缕头发像是被拉扯了。有什么东西摆在他的头上。和泉奈以前在他头顶比划的感觉一模一样。柱间拿着那样物什在他的脑袋上左放右放，似乎总没找到一个合适位置。待他烦到正准备发怒时，柱间忽然撩起了他厚重的刘海，将什么东西压着太阳穴贴在了他的额头上。他忍不住大声问：  
“做什么？”  
“你自己看？”柱间笑呵呵地一把将他从叠敷上扯起来。木分身快速地将大穿衣镜摆在了他面前。就算他不愿看，他现在也看到了。  
他看到自己的长发被用心地扎了起来。用手一摸的话，可以察觉那发箍应该是细藤条，上面生着一些柔软绒面的小小嫩叶。这个发辫高度都和泉奈为他扎的位置相似，这叫他有些好笑：千手居然在这种地方和宇智波有了微妙的共鸣。不过，这些都不是重点。重点是在自己的刘海之下，压着一面崭新的护额。  
端着镜子的木分身笑得一脸灿烂。镜子里趴在他肩上勾着他脖子的柱间同样笑得一脸灿烂。柱间同他一样，含着吃完的冰棒棍，因为高兴将棍儿咬得一上一下，难得流露出少年似的活跃。柱间的手掌摩挲着他的脸，手指慢慢揭起了他脸上的刘海，露出了护额的完整图案。  
“这就是木叶。”柱间认真、坚定地说。  
这就是……木叶吗？他一时有些愣神。他慢慢回想起那一天，他们屹立在儿时玩耍的那座山顶上说的那些话。那些被现实打得粉碎的理想呵！柱间对他无法实现的诺言，他所能看到的一族悲哀的未来——所有的那些东西一时间溢满了他的脑海。他慢慢抬起头，目光在木分身脸上聚焦。千手柱间的分身变戏法似的举着一片新绿的树叶，覆盖在眼前，透过叶片中心的空洞向他眨了眨眼，和他对望着。  
“这就是木叶。”柱间低沉地重复着。  
“我不想失信于你。”柱间继续说着，手指维持着拨开他刘海的动作。“有的话我知道你也不想听，如果现在道歉的话反倒显得我轻率而缺乏诚意。我想，如果是斑的话，一定会相信我的为人的。为了回报这种信任，我必须更努力才行。”  
“有些事情不是你努力就有用的。”他拂开柱间的手摇了摇头。“你还是那么天真。老实说我不是在生你的气。我只是在烦闷有些事永远不会按照它应该呈现的样子顺利进展下去。那些天真的未来永远只会出现在幻梦中——”  
“不。”柱间急切地打断了他。“你要回想一下，斑。在我们童年分别的时候，我们永远未曾想到我们真的能达到现在的这一步，所以，假以时日，我们……”  
但是，我所想要守护的人永远地离去了，我想要照顾的家族像一盆温水中的青蛙，早晚无可避免兔死狗烹的结局。我们只是达成了表面上那个虚幻的梦想，在内在，在更深层次的那些问题——  
柱间从身后抱住了他。  
他明明预判了柱间的动作，却没有丝毫的反抗。他从未想过这样一天，自己会允许他者从背后这样亲昵地拥抱自己。因为过分的冲击他的肩膀痉挛了一下，颤栗感一如既往地爬满了他的背。他含在嘴里的那截小棍掉在了地上，弹开了，发出了微弱的几声响动。他没有挣扎，慢慢的习惯着柱间的温度和重量。天气很热，他们却这样抱在一起，仿佛躁动的空气无法成为再阻碍他们的理由。他是多么希望除了天气之外，也再也没有什么能阻碍他们真挚地结合在一起，一同迈向那个约定的未来。  
只有泉奈这样做过。他想。他想到他的弟弟微笑着从背后抱住他，热情而充满信赖地呼唤他“哥哥”。他们那时候很小，几个兄弟尚在，还没有真正窥见命运的真实模样。  
“斑。请相信我。”他听见柱间说。  
“你错了，柱间。我一直都相信着你。”他慢慢地说。  
我也想一直相信下去。我也想我看到的苦闷预言永远没有实现的一天。我也想，我和你最后剩下的不仅仅是隔着水流相望的巨大颜像，生死之外，再无他话。  
宇智波斑从自己的雕像上站起了身。这年的夏天同样很热，即使坐在水边，空气中潮热的气息还是让人汗流浃背。马上就要下雨了，他想，看了看天，再次看了看对面岩壁永久不变的表情。他叹了一口气，摸了摸颈子后面一层细密的汗水，然后随意地把头发捆了起来。  
这里是火之国的边境，从这里离开的话，就真正出了木叶的范围了。  
宇智波斑不赶时间。事实上，他如今拥有了无数的时间，能够让他独自一人完成他想要实现的那些理想。这里是他与过去的切割点，又是过去那遥远之梦继续延展的起始之处。他需要和柱间告别，也需要与过去的自己告别。  
“我一直都相信着你。”宇智波斑说，声音里有些懊丧，有些苦闷，也有些怀念。  
他的忍具袋里放着一面护额，是千手柱间亲手交给他的。在他们建立村子之前，很少有忍者会有携带徽记护额的习惯，因为这很可能带来危害生命的风险。现在的话，则慢慢变得忍界风行的惯例。甚至，那些背弃村子的忍者也不会扔掉护额，而是用苦无将徽记划去，以示分别。  
宇智波斑没有划去护额上的徽记。他的护额完好无损，保存得就像是新的一样：像一面镜子，照着他的眼睛，照着他扎起的发尾。  
宇智波斑对着柱间的雕像笑了一声，将护额绑在了刘海之下。

-终-


End file.
